


Insomnia

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Mentions sleeping pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: David always assumed that Patrick was a morning person, which he is. He just didn't know that he also suffers from insomnia from time to time.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting for DavidxPatrick/Schitt's Creek in general. I have some stuff planned that I want to write and this is kind of my warm up and I wanted to share it with you all! Enjoy!

Patrick was a morning person. David knew that, had witnessed it multiple times. He got the early morning texts that were silenced by ‘do not disturb’. But he had assumed that it was voluntary, that Patrick set his alarms early and he chose to get up around 6 am every day. It wasn’t until they were regularly sleeping together that David realized it wasn’t true, most of the time. 

The first time David got a peek into Patrick’s insomnia was a week after the barbeque. He had woken up to the bed shifting. Opening a heavy eyelid, he watched Patrick climbing back into bed. When David let out a question in the form of a grunt, Patrick traced a finger along David’s exposed hairline, shushing him. 

“Just went to the bathroom,” Patrick whispered, careful not to disrupt the peace. David sighed, and cuddled into his side. He forced a leg between Patrick’s, noticing how cool the sheets were. But then Patrick was running his fingers through his hair, and he was out like a light. 

The second time, David had woken up to their lower halves twisted together and Patrick’s eyes fluttering closed, but then they were open again, as if he realized he got caught in the act and there was no reason to lie. A sheepish smile graced his lips. 

“You okay?” David had asked, trying to keep himself awake. 

“Yeah. Just can’t sleep. Can you hand me my phone? It’s on your table,” He asked, throwing in a ‘please.’

David was snoring as soon as it was in Patrick’s hand, and he was completely unaware of Patrick scrolling on his phone until 5:30 am, when he gave up, gently untangled himself from David’s body and started his day. David made multiple runs to the cafe once he realized the bags under Patrick’s eyes were actually from a lack of sleep and not just a shadow of veins through pale skin. 

It had happened a couple more times, but Patrick usually brushed it off. He said it was just stress and that he was usually awake for only 20 minutes at the most and David believed him. 

Then one night, they were in Patrick’s new apartment and David woke up at 3 am with a dry throat that he couldn’t swallow around. He rolled out of bed, gently placing one foot, then the other on the ground, but then it hit him that Patrick wasn’t in the bed. He turned back to the bed, running his hands between the sheets, brows furrowing at the lack of body heat. 

Through the darkness he could see a soft spot of light on the couch. He walked through the space, making a beeline for his water bottle that he left on the dining table. He shook it and with a whine, refilled it with water from the fridge. When he turned around, breathing heavy, he saw his boyfriend sitting up, his book with its soft reading lamp abandoned on the table. 

“You okay?” Patrick asked. Before he could get up, David was joining him at the couch, his back against the arm with his legs spread towards Patrick. 

“Yeah, just woke up really thirsty,” David’s voice was gruff with sleep and Patrick’s heart melted at the sound. “Are you okay? How long have you been up?”

“Not long. Woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep,” Patrick spoke clearly, and maybe if David was a bit more awake, he would’ve noticed how rehearsed it was. David nodded along, about to get up when he noticed the cover of the book. 

“This is a different than the one you were reading earlier,” David mentioned. He turned the book over, but paused once he noticed the placement of the bookmark. “Patrick, how long have you been up?”

“175 pages,” Patrick shrugged. “I’m a fast reader though, if that helps anything.”

“It doesn’t,” David got up. “Come back to bed, babe.”

Patrick flashed a half smile, one that he learned from David, before grabbing the hand that David held out, bringing it to his lips before David could pull him up. He kissed each knuckle before letting go. 

“I’m going to read a little longer. Don’t think I can fall asleep yet,” Patrick picked up his book as David shuffled away. 

David went back to bed, placing his water bottle on his nightstand before pausing, picking it back up and resuming his place on the couch, this time laying down, clutching a pillow underneath his head, his feet in Patrick’s lap. Patrick just settled back into the couch, pulling up one of the legs of David’s sweats and pulling down his sock to rub absentmindedly at David’s ankle while he read.

In the morning, they were rushing to open on time, so David couldn’t bring it up until after their first wave of customers. The music in the shop was soothing and Patrick played with the sleeve on his to go cup.

“Sometimes I have issues sleeping. Mostly staying asleep,” Patrick leaned against the counter. “Once I wake up, it takes a lot for me to go back to sleep. I usually wake up a lot, but when you’re there it’s only once a night, if I do.”

David wanted to melt into the ground. His boyfriend was looking at him with that sincere look in his eyes that had once got him to watch a Marvel movie. David wrapped him in his arms and placed one, two kisses on his temple. 

“I have a stash of good sleeping pills if you need them. If it gets too bad,” David said, blushing as Patrick dropped a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Thank you, David,” Patrick pulled him closer, enveloping him in a real hug.

“Anything for you,” David gripped back just as tightly. “But if anyone in my family asks, I haven’t had access to quality sleeping aids in YEARS.” David let go as their first customer of the day walked in.

That night, David stood next to Patrick as they brushed their teeth. David was boring holes into Patrick through the mirror. 

“Sex or no sex tonight?” Davis asked after spitting. He rinsed his brush, eyebrows raised as he waited for a response. 

“As sexy as that was, I’m so exhausted and want to fall asleep soon so maybe I can actually sleep tonight unlike the past four nights,” Patrick talked as he cleaned up. He kissed David’s cheek before turning to leave the bathroom. 

He felt a hand grab at him, pulling him back and around to face the sink. David opened the mirror, grabbing a small bottle that he must’ve brought that evening. Patrick raised an eyebrow at him. 

“The good stuff,” David smirked as he shook the bottle. “You need some good sleep. Those bags are getting worrisome.”

He opened the bottle, pressing a pill into Patrick’s palm. 

“It takes 20 minutes to kick in. Take it and then I’ll blow you real quick before you sleep.”

David slapped Patrick on the ass as he left the bathroom, leaving Patrick to take the pill in peace.

Twenty-five minutes later and Patrick was knocked out, naked and under the covers. David fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that Patrick would finally get some actual rest. When David woke up in the middle of the night, he stretched out a hand, feeling Patrick’s warm body next to him. He smiled until he noticed that Patrick hadn’t moved an inch, but even through the dark he could see his chest rising and falling and went back to sleep, his hand resting on Patrick’s forearm. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
